Speech
by Cheryl-chan
Summary: *shounen-ai* *sasunaru* Sometimes, people often misunderstand what often comes out of a person’s mouth. Because most likely, what the speaker truly wants to say doesn’t come out right due to embarrassment or fear of rejection.


Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own Naruto^^ I mean… if I did, I would put the actual things I write about in the manga^^ of course, that would scare most of the readers away! SPEECH 

Cheryl-chan

Haven't you heard of many cases, or more so that this most likely would have happened to you before, when people would do the most horrible things to you. They may call you names, make you feel small and insecure and basically act like insensitive bastards. When you tell others of what they do, they tell you, " Don't worry, he/she just wants your attention," or "That person is mostly insecure him/herself."

" Naruto you idiot! Can't you do something right for a change!?"

But somehow, that just doesn't click into your mind. Why the hell would they act so mean to you then? That doesn't make sense, would it be easier to have someone like you back if you were kind to them?

" Sasuke you bastard!! Go away and leave me alone!!"

Sometimes, people often misunderstand what often comes out of a person's mouth. Because most likely, what the speaker truly wants to say doesn't come out right due to embarrassment or fear of rejection.

" You are hopeless Uzumaki." 

Sometimes… they are just afraid, that the person they like… might not like them back.

Sasuke shoved his hand against his forehead, breathing heavily in irritation. His dark eyes glinted with annoyance as he whipped his head around to give a hard glare at Naruto.

He bent over swiftly to gather the fallen logs of wood on the ground and balanced them carefully in his arms. Naruto gave an ugly scowl, flipping his blond hair over to walk over to Sasuke and grab the wood out of his arms.  

" I can do this myself!" Naruto said angrily, before he steadied the logs and began to walk towards the clearing where Kakashi had set camp. Sasuke's face was expressionless, though there was a twitch of annoyance as he walked forward to fall in step with Naruto.

" You sure you don't need help, you might you drop them again." Sasuke asked quietly after a while, he didn't fail to notice Naruto's slight stagger in steps. Naruto turned around to face him, making a horrible face. " Shut up Sasuke, I might not be as perfect as you but I'm sure I can manage a couple of logs."

Sasuke gave a small huff of impatience and picked up his pace, he looked up to find the sun just barely setting, flushing the sky to a warm tangy orange. Kakashi had been wrong to send Naruto out for firewood, because the boy had taken so long, he had been sent to go out and look for the boy. Sasuke gave a small grunt of displeasure; it was as though the man wanted nothing more than to fuel the flame of rivalry that was between him. 

Behind him, he heard Naruto's sharp intake of breath when he nearly dropped the wood again. He told himself not to look back, and have the shorter boy take care of himself just as he had wanted to. But he took in a breath of relief when no sound of the cluttering of wood falling onto the ground sounded.

Sometimes, he couldn't help but wonder why they had put him and Naruto in the same team. They knew for long that it was disastrous to put them two together, yet they had gone and done so anyways. But did they know beforehand, how well he and Naruto would do together in the panic of battle.

Sasuke recalled fights that had occurred before, how he could almost sense the blue-eyed boy and when he was in danger. Somehow, their actions were always fluid, like two opposite streams running in the same direction. Despite their obvious dislike for each other, they had always been able to look out for each other. As much as Sasuke didn't want to admit it, Naruto always helped a lot in the fights, even if he himself got most of the credit. 

" Ow!" Naruto suddenly yelped in surprise, and the wood fell heavily to the ground with a dull thud. Sasuke halted in his steps, noting that the sky has already begun to recede to a purplish blue… it would only take a while before it gets dark. He looked back quickly thought, and turned around to flash a humoured smirk at Naruto.

" I told you you wouldn't be able to handle yourself." Sasuke said smoothly, he folded his arms over his chest expecting to see an angry flush to colour Naruto's face red. He was startled though, when he saw the smaller boy's face contorted in pain, though he tried hard not to show it.

" What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, trying not to sound too concerned. He saw that Naruto held one of his hand securely in the other and clutched it tighly, so much that the blood couldn't circulate and the tips of the fingers began to turn white. Naruto didn't answer, only peering at his hand worriedly.

Sasuke gave a tired sigh and walked to in front of him; then he gently took Naruto's injured hand in his own palms and inspected it closely. He found a dark thin splinter that had buried itself on Naruto's index finger.

" You've got a splinter." Sasuke remarked quietly, and when he looked up, he found that it was dark already, and Naruto's blue eyes glowed prettily at him like two round moons in the sky.

Sasuke quickly looked down, ignoring the strange flutter in his heart and pulled Naruto to the ground with him. The both crouched down, and Sasuke began to pinch lightly at the tip of the finger.

" Ow! Fuck Sasuke! It hurts! It hurts!" Naruto exclaimed all of a sudden, struggling to pull his hand away. But Sasuke clasped onto the wrist tightly, unwilling to let go. He gave a rare smile, one that Naruto couldn't see very well in the dark, but it was beautiful anyways.

" You baby, you've been wounded 50 times more seriously in a fight and you're whining about a splinter." Sasuke laughed.

" Shut up Sasuke! It really does hurt!" Naruto complained. Sasuke only shrugged and leaned closer to the hand, looking at it for a minute. After a moment of silence, Sasuke sat back and rubbed his eyes.

" It's too dark." Sasuke commented. " I can't see anything, much less a tiny splinter."

Naruto only frowned, before he tugged his hand away and fell back onto the ground. He flinched though, when he had to press his hand onto the ground to prevent himself to falling too heavily.

Sasuke crouched for a moment, scrutinizing Naruto with dark unfathomable eyes before he suddenly grabbed Naruto's finger and placed it against his lips.

" Sasuke!! What are you doing!!" Naruto yelled at him in surprise, though he didn't pull his finger away.

" It hurts doesn't it?" Sasuke asked softly, his eyes shining with a sort of concern that made Naruto feel kind of queasy inside. He could feel Sasuke's lips moving against his hand as he spoke.

" Yah… but…"

Sasuke shrugged again. " If I get it out with my fingers, then I'll just have to suck it out." Naruto wasn't given a chance to think before Sasuke's mouth had closed over the lips of the finger and he felt a warm soft tongue probing at it to find the splinter.

" S-Sasuke!! What the hell?" Naruto stammered in disbelief, feeling a rush of something he didn't understand go through him. His finger was still trapped in Sasuke's strangely hot mouth, and although he couldn't see much in the dark, he could see the soft lips moving clumsily over the finger in effort to take the splinter out.

Finally, there was a sudden relief of pain and Naruto nearly gasped at that. Sasuke swiftly took the finger out of his mouth and spit the splinter out at the grass.

" There, I got it out." Sasuke stated quickly, before he got up all of a sudden and looked down in embarrassment at Naruto.

" Pick up the wood now, we have to get back." He said, his cheeks tinted with pink before he swung his arms over his head carelessly and began to walk away. Naruto got over his shock in a split second, choosing to pretend that the strange occurrence had never happened.

He gathered the wood as quickly as he could and ran to catch up with Sasuke. " That never happened right?" Naruto asked hesitantly, just to make sure.

There was a brief silence, before Sasuke snorted. " What? You dropping the wood like the clumsy idiot you are?"

 Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, though he did feel some sort of regret inside of him for some reason. He thought for a few moments more. 

" Sasuke?" Naruto questioned softly.

Sasuke took a while to reply.

" Naruto no baka." Sasuke finally sighed, and he suddenly grabbed hold of Naruto's hand, blushing fiercely.

Naruto looked surprised for a moment, his face flushing lightly too. The warmth of Sasuke's hand… was almost as comforting as the velvety softness of his lips.

" Sasuke you asshole!" Naruto laughed, his heart considerably lighter. 

And they walked home hand in hand.

Sometimes, people often misunderstand what often comes out of a person's mouth. Because most likely, what the speaker truly wants to say doesn't come out right due to embarrassment or fear of rejection.

But once in a while, it does not only require someone's speech for you to understand… what is truly meant to be said.

*OWARI*

***

0_________o

What the hell is this… *author is speechless by how lame story was*

Umm^^; I'll just… go now:P


End file.
